Cataclystia: Nightfall
by XenronXIVII
Summary: The first instillment in the Cataclystia trilogy. In 1989, a mysterious radioactive signature is discovered over Soviet Russia. In an effort to keep the public uninformed and safe, they abduct people to test on for radiation safty. Brian Entford, seemingly at the end of his rope, is abducted by the government and tested. Where the rift takes him, one can only read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(DX):Op/Startup...

Good morning. Welcome to the Interdimentional Physics And Logistics Division of GMIUE.

The current date is 4/14/1976.

Current mission topic: Radiation Anomalies and Space-Time folds.

Current mission operation: Search And Destroy

Classification: Highly Classified

Losses: $100,000,000 -/+

Current status: Ultimate Priority

It is a bright and cold morning; the sunrise alike rose fingertips easing their way into the clear blue. Not a single cloud is in the sky; and all is seen in this Siberian morning. A lone jet streaks across the sky; flying with deliberate pace toward the vast Tigerwood. "This is Redwing 6 reporting from northwest Siberia. No signs of radiation or timefold anomaly. Requesting return to base." The static of the dispatcher does poorly to mask the strongly Russian accent of the navigator; and his question is soon answered. "Request granted, Redwing 6. Return to base for coverage. Over." The navigator lowers the speaker, and puts his head as far back as the oxygen mask will allow. "Damn it, Joseph. What do they even have us out here for, at this ungodly hour?" The pilot shrugs, showing that he knew just about as much as his companion. "Iv'nt a clue. They just sendin us up in this, tellin' us that we got to find some radiation shit. I mean, how the hell are we supposed to even see this thing?" The navigator looks hopefully to the eastern sky, and sees the sun, just brimming over the snow-covered trees. "Not our problem now! Lets just get back to base before they can have any other missions for us!" The pilot eases the controller to the right, arking the plane slowly toward their destination. "Joseph, I'm getting strong readings on our radiation equipment." The pilot eases his grip on the controls, and shakes his head. "Probably nothing. Just keep us on course." The green and black radiation screen starts to light up, flashing closer to the jet with every pulse. "Its... Moving?! Joseph! The radiation field is MOVING!" The pilot turns to his left; just in time to see the black vortex envelop the entire aircraft.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

"Some say that every man is but a mirror, looking in upon himself. Some say that evil is in all of us."

J.R.R; Illanis

Lo, Brian Entford; Age 19, working full-time to support his foreshortened family. Ever since the category 5 hurricane that wiped out his hometown; he has lived in the slums of Phoenix, Arizona. Brian takes care of his 16-year-old sister and 14-year-old brother; clothing them and feeding them for about three years.

"Don't go!" The yellow pony with pink hair reaches out for Brian; and he reaches back, not really knowing why. "Silver! Leave her! Were all going to die if you don't!" He looks back into her pleading eyes, of crystal blue water and melting ice. "Please...d..dont leave me!" He grabs the Pegasus' outstretched hoof; and just as he does, is greeted by a dangerously close explosion. It rocks him from his feet; and he lands hard on his side. His shoulder hits something sharp; and his ears are ringing. The ringing starts to pulsate, and then turns into a full-on beep.

Brian Entford awakes to the full blare of an alarm clock; and he instinctively reaches for it. Not feeling what he was looking for, he leans a little more, and falls of the bed. The solid concrete floor greets him with a throbbing pain; and it is all he can do to not cry out. Surly; if his alarm clock were not there, something had to be wrong? The blaring still goes on; and Brian looks wearily in its direction. There stands Emerald Junsin, his roommate and longtime friend. She sits on the desk, which has been moved to the back of the room. The alarm clock is resting on her palm, and she looks about fed up with it. "Emma, why did ya' move th' damn thing?" Emerald turns to him with a smug grin splayed across her face. "Just thought it was 'bout time 'ya woke up. An' I knew that you'd just turn it off and go back ta' sleep." She looks back at the alarm clock; and casually tosses it to Brian. He lunges at it in mid-air, but the sleep acts as a tranquilizer, and the clock hits him in the face. As it bounces to the floor noisily, he clutches his forehead loosely. Brian lifts his hand from an itchy sensation, and finds that he is bleeding from his head. The sticky warmth of his blood is queerly welcome to his freezing hands. "Shit... Why'd you even throw that at me? I mean... I'm laying on the ground!" Emerald just shrugs, and raises herself from the moved desk. "I don't know. Ya' got to get ta' work, though. Its 7:37."


	3. Chapter 3 Night Before

The sound of heavy bolts signals the opening of a door; and soon Brian Entford was leaving the false comfort of his home, back to the cruel world of reality. The temperature drops about ten degrees from the inside, and Brian can see it in the people passing by. He is accustomed to this freezing weather, although it would have been considered a queer occurence decades ago. Or maybe just a few years: Ever since the Blue Streak operation, the temperature in southern Arizona has dropped dramatically. Once being the heat pan of legend, Phoenix, Arizona now gets at least a foot of snow annually. And that's not the only thing that changed. The people are different.

Once a warm and welcoming place, this broken city has turned into an unforgiving, frozen-over hell. Brian has seen enough of this, and his employment line doesn't help either. A man has followed him for three blocks; easily noticed by Brian. He turns around an alleyway, and the man follows shortly. Brian takes the opportunity, and jacks the man against the wall. "Why are you following me?" The man drops a knife that had been concealed in his sleeve, and it clatters noisily to the ground. Brian takes a quick second to look down at the blade, and then returns his eyes to the man. The man looks back at him with an unthinking stare; and Brian shakes him for memory. "I asked you a damn question! Why were you following me?" The man doesn't speak english very well; and starts his answer slowly. "My name... My name.." It is then that Brian realizes his choking hold on the mans shoulders; and drops the person down to the ground. He takes a few paced breaths, and starts up his answer again. "My name... Is Irwin... I..."

A stone falls in Brian Entford's heart. His old friend, Irwin Yachato, was working for the cartel. He had followed Brian to tell him about the party at Drydock; the one that he had avoided every year. Everyone he hated would be there. But, somehow, those same people think he is their best friend. How ironic; his enemy's think that they are his friends. Anyways, he had to go to this party now. It simply wasnt an option anymore; it would look sketchy if Brian Entford, expert at almost any criminal subject, were to not show up. And the people there would think he snitched on them; that is not something he really wants to do right now. So his only choice is to go to this party; and the only thought that rung through his mind was, "I'm gonna get hell when I go home..."

Sure as the midnight sky, Emerald was not fond of the idea. Brian tried to keep it from her as long as he could, but there was something about her that just made it impossible to lie. "Don't you hate them? I mean, why in the blue hells would you go if you don't like them?" All Brian can think to do is shrug. "I don't really want to go. It's just my... previous employment... kinda makes it that I have to." Emerald looks at him with shock in her eyes, and throws up her arms in disgust. "Does it ever end with 'them'? I mean, all I hear its 'them' this, 'them' that, I'm gettin' bloody sick of it!" Brian can't even think to respond; and soon Emerald is in his face. "You'd think it's about damn time that they left you alone, wouldnt ya? Its been what, five years!" He pushes away the inquiring woman; and tries to give her the best answer he can find. "It's never over with these people. I should have..." The anger melts from Emerald's eyes, and her accent even waivers a little. "Should have what?" Brian rubs the stubble of his shaved face; looking at the ground without interest. "... I should have never signed that damn paper. Then I could get a little peace in my goddamn life!" He kicks the desk violently, the sound reverberating through the walls. He kicks the desk again, this time with less force and more flimsiness. Emerald gently sets her hand on Brian's shoulder, and shudders. Without looking back at her; he lets his vision climb up the wall. "Emmy, can I ask you a favor?" She looks at him with even more intrigue. "What is it?" Brian shakes a little with bold anticipation. "I... If I don't get back by 12..." He takes a steadying breath, letting it out in shudders. "... Lock the doors."

(My apologies, but chapter 4 will be a little bit. I still have to work on my scripts for Cataclystia II and III. I'm hoping to get the next chapter in by 2/20/2013. Thank you all for reading so far!)


	4. Chapter 4 Drydocks

Brian Entford can taste blood on his tongue; and won't isn't his. He can almost taste his hatred, his hatred for these people who took away his life. And they were still asking him for favors. Not that he really minded to do them; it was what would happen if he didn't do them that truly bothered him. He arrives at the Drydocks; and feels the nostalgia pump through his veins. There; the ages-old ships rot into the salty waters, adding to the pirated feel of this meeting spot. Brian remembers this place all too well; it was the place where he literally signed his life away. He shudders at the disturbing memory, and continues through the piles of metal. He was going to find these people, oh god he was.

It didn't take him long to find them. A large group of people gather around a bonfire; all seemingly waiting for someone. He considered his options; and took another step toward them. One of the taller men hears the sound of rustling metal; and jumps up. They all look where he is looking to see Brian Entford. The shorter of the men stands; clapping his hands together with mock amusement. "Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to show to their own funeral!" Brian looks forward without giving ground; even as he realises he is outnumbered. People melt from the twilight shadows, and slowly walk toward him. The shorter man keeps his happy exterior, and sways toward Brian. He comes up to his face; and looks imposingly up at him. "Taller than I remember. Well, a couple of my, friends, think that you owe us." He signals back to the advancing crowd, and smiles; gesturing to a seat. "Mabe you would be more, comfortable, If we were on the same level. With the closing of this statement, Brian feels something viciously hit the back of his knees, and he falls into the rusted chair. The man snickers; and breathes an alcohol-laden breath into Brian's face. "We don't want you leaving too early, do we?"

The taste of blood is on Brian's tongue again, but this time; it is his. He has sat, strapped to this chair for hours, taking torture all the while. "Let me ask this again; Why the fuck would you turn us in?" The inquiring man bends low, patting the side of Brian's face. "All I want is a simple answer!" Brian takes a labored breath, and looks up to his capture. "I don't know what the fu.." He is cut off by a rifle muzzle being rammed into his stomach; and Brian doubles up in a mixture of pain and surprize. He violently sucks in air; shuddering with every breath. The man laughs, and turns Brian's chin up. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Brian looks back at the man, but only for a second. He quickly looks behind the man, and sees terror unfolding. A heavly-clothed man pulls a white-hot Pole from the fire; and starts to wave it in front of Brian's vision. He cannot help but follow the glowing tip with his eyes, untill the indescribable happens. The red tip plunges forward; and into Brian's left eye. He would scream in agony, but his conciousness is slipping. Having something as hot as gooey metal in your eye socket brings unspeakable pain, and Brian is getting the brunt of it. A distressed voice can be heard, and the rod rips from its embedded place. This is far more than Brian can handle, and the last thing he can see is a flash of green and red.

(Well, Looks like I was a little off on my judgement. This chapter proved to be far shorter than I thought it would be, mainly because of Rating purposes. This is supposed to be a Si-Fy Mindbender, not a gorefic. And for those of you who are wondering "Where are the ponies?" Just wait. They are coming {Chapter 6?} Thank you all once again for reading this story. It took about 3 years to write the script.)


	5. Chapter 5 Rebuilt

Bright lights shine in Brian's eyes as his eyes drift open; and he reflexively cringes at the light-induced headache. When his arms do not move when summoned; Brian looks to his left. Thick polymer braces hold his arms down; and they seem to restrict even the smallest of movements. He casts his view down to his feet; which also seem restricted. Polymer braces hold his feet fast, and a solid, rubber grip holds him at the knees and pelvis. And then it hits him; he can see out of both eyes, even the one that had been burned! Thinking about this, he looks back at the light; and almost jumps at what happens. The light in his left eye processes faster than his left, and he can see almost too soon. A doctor, dressed in a white lab coat, that which is stained a disturbing red in large blotches, stands above him. A nurse walks up to the doctor, seemingly surprized by something. "Doctor Livestant! I was reading the Crygomiter on this subject, and I saw th-" The doctor cuts her off, and places a gloved palm up to his forehead. "I know. He's conscious." The nurse, if she had not been surprized before, looks at Brian with awe. "You mean... He's alive?!" Dr. Livestant looks at the nurse with a condescending glare. "I said he's conscious. I never said that he's alive." Brian hears the two talking; and tries to speak. All that issues is a distorted, electronic cry of pain. The Doctor and the nurse, now separated from their own conversation, stare wide-eyed down at Brian. The nurse, still in shock, leans in to Brian; and sees that he is looking back at her. She places her hand on the glass viewing tank, and looks back at the doctor. "Turn off the restraints, he's alive!" The doctor, still not shaken on his belief, stands still. "Turn the damn things off! He can hear us!" The nurse runs over to the controls, and flips a couple of the smaller switches. The polymer braces release Brian from their grip; and he tries to move. The scorching pain runs up and down Brian's back, and he issues another distorted, electronic scream. Doctor Livestant runs over to the tank side, and looks directly at Brian. "Dont move! You had some serious injuries, and we repaired them with our Bio prosthetics. But, it still takes a shit load of time to heal!" Brian glares back at the doctor, still not knowing exactly where he was or how he got there. The nurse, apparently seeing the confusion in his face, walks up to them. "What is your name, honey?" The words come to Brian's mouth all too soon; and he jumps at his own voice. "My name is Brian Entford. Where am I?" The nurse, on the border of tears; covers her mouth with her hand. "This is Ensuno laboratories. We do... Biological research for the government."

Brian stands, looking full in a large, highly polished metal mirror; still stunned, even though he has been standing here for fifteen minutes. His whole face isn't even flesh and bone, but instead a visage of metal and plastic. The only thing that even slightly reminds him of his being human is the full head of hair, somehow spared from removal, and his right eye. He starts to cry, remembering when his friends told him his eyes were awesome. Yea, they kinda are, thinks Brian. The nurse walks into the small room, and without a sound. "Mr. Entford; I would like to show you something." The sound of another human voice shocks Brian, and he jumps to his left. When he sees the nurse, he releases his body tension. The nurse smiles sympathetically at him; and sheds a tear. "Its got to be hard, seeing yourself like this." Brian looks up to the nurse, surprized by her signs of compassion and understanding. "Believe it or not, we were going to bring you here as a bio test subject. But, we tracked you to that shipyard, and found you getting tortured by some ruffians. We sent subjects 114 and 118 to, apprehend, you. We couldn't save your eye, and in the HMT exposure, you lost most of your face." Seeing the confusion still lingering in Brian's eyes, she adds with a snicker. "I did you a favor, having them replace your visage completely. It would have looked HORRIBLE without it. And anyways, come with me. I have something to show you."

(And so goes another chapter in CATACLYSTIA! I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far, and I would greatly appreciate some reviews! There's no telling when Chapter 6 will be finished, but I think it will be before March. Thank you all!)


End file.
